Truth or Dare: Draco & Blaise style
by DJ Rexx
Summary: Draco is suffering from Harry issues and Blaise is tired of seeing the man he loves go crazy! He has the perfect idea to fix him! Warning: slash M/M one-shot! Dont like? then go away!


Hello everyone! Well here we are. I have this story coming out. I started writing it sometime while trying to get my thoughts togetehr. and im quite sure we wont e seeing too much of any of the other story for at least a week. So much has happened that I really need a break from absolutely everything! Anyway's im not gonna bore you with my life sob story.

Quick A/N: this was origanally a chapter in the Its about time series but was taken out...becasue i wanted to make it something bigger. you'll see connetions. and if you haven't started readign Its about time: the rewrite. GO DO IT!

summary: Draco is suffering from Harry issues and Blaise is tired of seeing the man he loves go crazy! He has the perfect idea to fix him!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story line and everything thats under my name. I have no affliation with the original HP series. otherwise it would still be going and you would know!

Alright here we go!

* * *

><p>"Please Would you just shut up Pansy!" Draco glared at the girl sitting across from him.<p>

"But Draco! Its True!"

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass? NO!"

"Liar! You know tha-" Blaise cut her short.

"Pansy, if Dray says shut up, then shut up. You know he doesn't like talking about H-" Draco gave a quick grunt and glared at blaise. Blaise pretended to clear his throat, "His, umm…his issue."

Draco gave a sigh and dropped his head on the table. "I hate that I have to go through with this. I've been putting up with his shit since day one here at this blasted school. If only he had of never met that damned Weasley everything would still be dandy."

Blaise stared at his friend. 'I hate watching him go through this day by day.' Blaise thought to himself. Pansy caught the sight in Blaise's eyes as he watched the boy stare at Draco. She knew of his feelings for Draco. It was quite obvious.

Pansy stood up and gave a completely fake yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go…somewhere that's not here."

Blaise glanced up at the girl standing above him. "Blaise, I advise you to do it and get it over with.." He watched her take a slim vile out of her pocket and pour its contents into Draco's cup. Giving the girl a curious look she moved her finger showing him the red letters on the vile which read 'Vertuaserum' before offering him some. Taking the vile out of her hand he stared at it and pondered over the subject. Looking at draco he poured the remaining contents down his throat silently gagging the aftertaste.

"Well, I'm leaving."

"Bye Pansy."

"Dray, I'm le-"

"LEAVE!" Pansy stared at the back of the blonde boy's head.

"Blaise if this doesn't work im gonna kill him." Blaise chuckled before nodding. Draco picked his head up to look at the two only to find Pansy walking one way and Blaise staring the other way.

"Blaise, what is she talking about?" He took a sip of his drink. Blaise gave a huge sigh before taking a huge gulp of his drink. "Blaise?"

"Do you want to play truth or dare with me?"

"Yes." Draco stopped and stared at his cup. "I mean…yes."

Blaise snickered before downing the rest of his drink. Motioning for Draco to follow him he got up and started walking towards their room. Draco stared after him before quickly following him.

"All right, who's going to go first?" Draco asked as he closed and locked the door behind him."

"Truth or Dare." Blaise stated sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Dare."

"Wow, very brave. Ok, I dare you to take your shirt off."

"Well that's not straight forward or anything." Draco laughed as he lifted his shirt over his head throwing into the basket by his bed. "All right my turn, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why did you ask me to take my shirt off?"

Blaise smiled, "Because I wanted to see the beautiful body you've been hiding from me under that damn shirt." Draco blushed

"Ok moving on, I choose truth."

"Why are you so obsessed with Harry?"

Draco hesitated, knowing that his drink had been spiked he could only tell the truth. Giving a sigh he said, "He was my first love, and he took my virginity. We dated 2 years. And as the saying goes, you can never forget your first love."

Blaise looked away, "oh….ok" Draco could feel the room tensing. "I choose truth." Blaise stated.

"How come you've put up with me for so long?"

Blaise had been waiting all night for the confession. "Well, because I like you, well truth be told, I love you. Like a lot, more then you'll ever know," Blaise looked at the expression on Draco's face, "Sorry that came out a little too rushed."

"No, no its fine. Really!" Draco gave Blaise a reassuring smile. "Alright well I choose dare."

A wicked smile appeared upon Blaise's face. "I dare you to run downsaits I n your underware and give the first guy you see a lap dance."

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco slipped out of his jeans. "Merlin please let it be somebody decent." Draco unlocked the door and ran out.

"Hm, I can't believe he's actually doing it!" Blaise waited until he heard a group of people gasp, some laughter, and some whoops. 20 seconds later Draco came bursting back into the room glaring at Blaise.

"Well? Who was it?"

Draco's glare became icy, "it was….Goyle."

Blaise bursted out laughing. "Hey, it couldn't of been that bad!"

Draco snorted, "He liked it. A lot." He began to glare harder at the dark skinned boy who started to laughed harder at him. "Would you hurry up and pick something?" Draco leanded against the now locked door.

"ok, ok, ok," Blaise began to calm down," Just for the heck of it give me a dare."

"All right, I dare you to strip, completely. Boxers, socks, tshirt, everything."

Blaise stared at Draco. "wait what?"

"you hear me! Strip!"

"Fine." Draco watched in awe as the boy slowly stripped off every piece of clothing he was wearing. The chocolate tone of his skin. Draco licked his lips are he looked up and down the six-pac on the darker boy. He had broad shoulders, and his biceps looked as though they outdid Taylor Launtners.

"Wow" Draco muttered out.

"Like what you see?" Blaise smirked as he slowly lowered his shorts to the ground. Draco stood staring at the thick erect brown penis that stood up at attention. Blaise watched Draco lick his lips as he stared. Blaise began to laugh as he watched the bulge rise in Draco's shorts and then pop out of the hole in his boxers.

"Alright lover boy, you're turn."

"T-Truth." Draco managed to get out as he pushed his now fully erected member back onto his shorts.

"looking at the circumstance and that huge banana in your pants I already know you like what you see. So, my question is, what do you want to do with it?" Blaise gave an evil smirk.

"I want to come over there and ravish your body and feel every inch of you. Then I want you to fuck me so hard I wont be able to walk for a week!"

Blaise shuddered hearing those words, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Blaise strutted towards Draco wrapping his arms around the slender boy's waist. Slowly connecting their lips together. Blaise kissed the smaller boy passionately before he felt a warm wet presence slip along his bottom lip. Opening his mouth to let the slytherin boy slip his tongue inside his mouth. Draco moaned inside of Blaise's mouth as he felt his boxers fall to the floor, a hand groping his ass, and Blaise forcefully grinding their dicks together.

Draco broke the kiss and stared into Blaise's eyes. "Blaise, why?"

"Because Dray, I love you! I want you. And I need you!" Blaise pulled Draco from the door and laid him onto the bed, dropping to his knees. "Just relax and enjoy, ok?"

Before Draco could say anything in protest his words were covered with a loud moan as he felt an amazing warm wet sensation cover the head of his dick. Blaise slowly trailed up the bottom of the shaft slowly causing Draco to shudder and moan in pleasure. "M-More! Please Blaise, please!"

"Your wish is my command!" Blaise engulfed Draco's aching member completely causing Draco to go into a bliss of pleasure. Draco arched his back moaning loudly in pleasure. Blaise moved his hand up to Draco's lips. "Suck." Opening his mouth Draco took the three fingers in that were in front of him. After feeling his fingers coated with a nice amount of syliva, Blaise pulled his digits out of Draco's mouth. He stopped and looked Draco in the eyes. "Now, this will feel a little weird and a tad bit painful, but only for a while."

Draco groaned in anticipation, "Just do it, please!"

Blaise smirked and engulfed Draco's dick once again only at the same time pushed his first finger into his entrance. Draco arched his back moaning out in please! "Ah, Blaise! Fuuck! That feels wonderful!" Blaise slowly penetrated Draco with his one finger before slipping in his second, moving them in a scissoring motion. "B-Blaise! Ah! S-s-" Blaise stopped and looked up at Draco.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Damn it, did I say stop!"

"Weren't you about to?"

"NO! Merlin, Blaise! I Need you now! Quit screwing around and fuck me! Fuck my brains out! Please!" Blaise's dick twitched at the words that were being said. He stood up and connected his lips with the blonde boy that lay beneath him. Slipping his third finger in quickly pushing it in and twisting it, to make sure that his boy was properly prepared. Draco began to thrust himself down onto the fingers that lingered inside of him.

"You're really eager aren't you?"

"Ahh! Blaise please! I need you inside me!"

Blaise smirked and pulled his fingers out. Picking up his wand from the side of the bed, he aimed it at the entrance of Draco's arse, and he murmured the quick lubrication spell that Pansy had told him. Draco moaned loudly at the sudden warm, wet feeling he felt inside of him.

Blaise looked up at him, "Are you ready?" Draco gave a slight nod. Blaise stood completely pulling the boy closer to the edge of the bed. Lining himself up, he slowly began to push inside of the squirming blonde boy. Blaise moaned loudly at the warm tightness that was Draco Malfoy. Blaise slowly pulled out there was nothing but the head of his dick inside of Draco. Shoving himself back in he began to make a slow pace.

Draco arched his back at the amazing feeling of finally having Blaise inside of him. "Blaise, please! Faster!" Blaise didn't hesitate to start picking up the pace. Thrusting inside of Draco he aimed at the right place, nailing Draco's special spot. Draco screamed out in pleasure. "Ah! Fuck me! Harder, faster! Please Blaise!"

"Your wish is my command." Blaise linked his and Dray's fingers together before pulling out and slamming back in. Every thrust, hitting the one spot that drove Draco completely insane. Blaise took his free hand and began to pump Draco's unattended member. Jerking his wrist in time with his thrusts creating a rhythm.

"Ah-Blaise, im so close!" Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't want this moment to end faster than it should. "Wait Blaise, I want to ride you. Please." Blaise looked surprised but didn't hesitate to pull out. Draco stood up and pushed Blaise down onto the bed. He climbed on top of the boy and straddled his waist. "Just relax." Dray lowered himself onto Blaise's dick. Moaning out load as he felt the amazing sensation of having Blaise back inside of him.

He used the muscles of his legs to push himself up and lower himself back down. This time it was Blaise's turn to let out a loud moan. Feeling the wall of the inside of Draco was amazing but the sight of seeing him go up and down on his dick was a complete dream come true! Never had he felt or see anything so amazing. Draco started to move faster. He wanted Blaise to feel that amazing pleasure that he showed Dray. Blaise reached his hand up and began to stroke the boy's bouncing dick.

"Oh, D-Draco, you have n-no idea wh-hat you do to m-me!"

"Ah! Blaise! Fuuck! I'm gonna- Ah" Blaise continued to jerk the boy's dick. Screaming out in pleasure Draco shot his load all over the dark man's chest. "Oh Merlin, Dray!" Blaise felt the walls inside of Draco tighten as the boy continued to ride up and down on him. Before he could mutter a warning Blaise's seed came shooting out, filling the younger boy up. Draco rocked back and forth taking in before leaning forward to place a passionate kiss on the darker boy's lips.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. Please say you'll be mine."

Draco snickered, "I wouldn't have gone this far with you if I didn't already plan that."

"Haha, its about time. I was getting tired of having Potter as my competition."

Blaise still inside Draco began to pull out. "No! I like the feeling of having you inside of me!" Blaise pushed back in.

"You know it is a nice feeling!" Draco laid his body comfortably on top of Blaise's.

"There's always a nice feeling when it comes to me!" Blaise laughed before placing a quick kiss on the top of Draco's head before closing his eyes. "Oh and Blaise."

"Hm?"

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p>Alright guys, i really hope you liked that! :) It took me long enough with all the issues in my life. Alright!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

CHECK OUT 'ITS ABOUT TIME:THE REWRITE'

Love,music,peace&cookies! :)

BYE!


End file.
